Juego de niños
by Jedlot
Summary: Las últimas palabras que Alexander le dedica a su hermana, lo que se dicen cuando el chico pide que les dejen solos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen (sino, lo que estáis a punto de leer no pasaría ¬¬). Ah, y los últimos párrafos son copiados literalmente del libro, es que no sabría describir ese momento de un modo mejor al del propio autor… Ay, ese estúpido y sensual Cotrina…**

**Bueno, ya dejo de joder. ¡A leer se ha dicho! Y bueno, el botón de reviews no muerde, yo lo digo por si acaso e.e**

Maddie miraba sollozando a Alexander. Las palabras de Dama Desgarro resonaban en su cabeza y le oprimían el pecho. Alex ya no convulsionaba ni gritaba porque la horrenda mujer había hecho que no pudiera sentir nada, ni siquiera dolor, pero su cuerpo seguía resquebrajándose a la misma velocidad, presa de aquel maldito hechizo.

"Necesito despedirme", había dicho el pelirrojo, y los demás se habían retirado dejándoles solos a excepción de Rachel. A Madeleine le daba igual que su amiga abrazara a Alex –sabía que era la única capaz de tocarle sin que la maldición se le transmitiera-, pero habría preferido ser ella quien sostuviera al chico en sus últimos momentos de vida. Alexander era _su_ hermano.

Una de las cosas que más le conmocionaban en aquel momento era que, a pesar de todo, el Alex la miraba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír? –dijo entre sollozos. Alexander se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Se encogió de hombros levemente, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-No me siento mal. De hecho, jamás había estado tan tranquilo – al decirlo, una de esas grietas surgió de la nada y le atravesó parte de una mejilla. Maddie rompió a llorar de nuevo- Además, ya entiendo por qué Denéstor Tul me eligió para venir aquí.

Su hermana le miró sin comprender y sin poder parar de llorar. Su hermano se iba a morir. Su hermano se iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero es que nadie podía.

-Verás –continuó Alex como si no pasara nada- antes me sentía culpable por haberte traído aquí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo estaba planeado. Esto _tenía_ que ser así.

-No, Alex… tú no tenías que morir…

-No hace mucho tiempo el profesor de literatura nos mandó a escribir un poema –siguió el muchacho sin hacer caso a las lágrimas de su hermana. No sabía por qué, pero no podía llorar-. Yo no tenía ni idea de sobre qué hacer el poema, pero, de pronto, la inspiración vino a mí. Me quedó bien, según el profesor. Yo incluso le puse melodía, como si fuera una canción.

Madeleine no entendía nada, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano fuera capaz de hacerla reír incluso en aquella situación? Desde luego, era así como quería recordarle.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Denéstor Tul te trajo aquí porque hiciste un poema? –dijo riendo todavía.

-¡Eh, no te rías, que lo digo muy, muy enserio!

Por un momento, la conversación pareció otra de las muchas que habían mantenido a lo largo de sus vidas, relajada y divertida.

-Bueno ¿y cuál es ese poema?

-¿Quieres que te lo cante mejor?

-Por supuesto.

Alexander se aclaró la garganta y cantó la primera estrofa. Le chica jamás imaginó que su mellizo tuviera una voz tan bonita. Cantó en un tono en el que sólo Madeleine podría escucharle.

-Hoy he decidido decidir por primera vez, y en toda mi existencia nunca fui consciente de las consecuencias, de vivir para no ser y ser alguien sin vivir por agradar al miedo que fabriqué con mis dedos.

Su cuerpo cada vez tenía más y más grietas brillantes.

-Hoy me rompo a cachos –sonrió por la ironía- para ver cómo todas mis piezas se van juntando otra vez, de manera diferente a la primera, de manera que no me vuelva a romper, ni aunque la marea fiera me devore otra vez.

De los ojos de Maddie volvieron a rebosar las lágrimas.

-De nada sirve ya quejarse o dejarse vencer, el juego sigue y nadie muere por ti. Y vámonos al mar por si a la ciudad le da por arder –se auto señaló- que nos pille bien lejos.

Hizo una breve pausa, sentía que se iba formando un nudo en su garganta.

-Y de cadenas que se rompen al vencer, y de ilusiones que se forjan al vencer, y mirar de una vez por encima del hombro al minotauro de ese laberinto odioso –se le quebró la voz-. Y no hay manera de hacerte ver si no quieres que enredaderas se aferran a tus pies. Arrullas dragones internos en tu alma con la esperanza de algún día verlos crecer.

El nudo en la garganta se hacía insoportable ante sus propias palabras. Eran tan ciertas… Pero tenía que terminar, sólo le quedaba una frase, la más importante para que Maddie siguiera adelante sin él. Hizo ademán de acariciarle la mejilla a su hermana, pero la mano de Rachel se interpuso en su camino. Le dio igual, imaginó que estaba acariciando a su melliza.

-Si te asusta es normal, nadie dijo que luchar fuera un juego de niños con espadas de cartón.

Se quedaron callados. Había llegado el final y lo sabían, jamás volverían a verse. Las grietas brillantes cubrían cada centímetro de la piel de Alexander que quedaba al descubierto y se perdían por debajo de su ropa. Madeleine le miró y en sus ojos pudo ver la verdad: a pesar de su sonrisa, tenía miedo. Alex tenía miedo. Irónicamente, sonrió por dentro; sabía que él jamás lo habría aceptado.

Después de todo, no quería irse.

Madeleine pensó que las palabras que le acababa de cantar eran las más hermosas y verdaderas que jamás había oído. Pero, ¿en serio el único propósito de que él fuera allí era darle ánimos con esa canción? No, a él le había pasado igual que a Marina, había presentido Rocavarancolia. Pero no iba a quitarle esa ilusión, esa última ilusión en la que todo había cobrado sentido para él.

Se hizo un largo silencio que se rompió solo cuando Alex pareció ir a desmayarse, pero en lugar de eso empezó a mirar un punto fijo en el infinito. Las palabras que pronunció a continuación las dijo en un tono más alto, hasta los que se habían apartado lograron escucharlas con claridad.

-Ahí viene –dijo-. Ahí está… Y es inmenso y blanco, y brilla y danza y gira… ¡Estrellas! ¡Maddie! ¡Está lleno de estrellas! ¡Las estoy viendo! ¡Las hay a cientos! ¡Oh! ¡Aquí… junto a mí…! Hay alguien junto a mí… ¿Maddie? ¿Eres tú?

Una única lágrima, de un fulgurante rojo, bajó por su mejilla; más que sangre parecía magma. Alexander todavía sonreía.

-Puedo verlo –dijo, y en su voz ronca y desgarrada se adivinaba que estaba contemplando algo maravilloso-. Desde aquí puedo verlo todo. El mundo entero. Todo está aquí, ante mí… Yo… -de sus labios incandescentes surgió una nube de ascuas-. Te quiero, Maddie.

De pronto, se envaró en los brazos de Rachel. Levantó la cabeza, repentinamente tenso, como si tirasen hacia arriba a un mismo tiempo de todas y cada una de las células de su ser. Las grietas en su carne se desgarraron más y más, la palidez desapareció, devorada por el intenso rojo. Los rayos de luz que surgían de su cuerpo se multiplicaron. Alex parecía forjado en el centro de un sol rojo que hubiera caído en el patio de la torre. Su silueta era un violento fulgor escarlata.

Hector gimió. Marina había apartado la cabeza de su hombro y contemplaba también los últimos instantes de vida de Alexander, mordiéndose el puño derecho. El resplandor rojo y las saetas de luz colapsaron al fin, el sol se apagó y donde antes hubo fulgor sólo quedó oscuridad. Por un segundo, Rachel sostuvo entre sus brazos una estatua de ceniza idéntica a Alexander. Luego el viento la deshizo y se la arrebató de las manos. Fue como ver un inmenso diente de león viniéndose abajo.

-La luz… -balbuceó Marina, abrazando a Hector con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Resultaba difícil entender sus palabras-. No debería ser tan hermoso… Morir no debería ser tan hermoso…


End file.
